


Витраж

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brothels, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: АУ с привкусом DNT. Мать Ройенталя бежала с младенцем в другую страну. Работа в борделе была единственным решением для нее на тот момент, а Оскар вырос в борделе и не видел для себя другого пути. К нему приходят разные клиенты, но только один - особенный.
Relationships: Oskar von Reuenthal/Rainer Blumhardt, Oskar von Reuenthal/Walter von Schenkopp, Paul von Oberstein/Oskar von Reuenthal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Витраж

У каждого из сотрудников есть своя особенность. Оскар вот, например, встречает клиентов, стоя к ним спиной. Все посетители разные, но всем им нужно несколько секунд, чтобы понять зачем они пришли.

Они часто меняются, хотя некоторые после первой же встречи выбирают только его, не скупясь на расходы. Он — дорогое удовольствие.

Есть, такие, как Рейнольд. Он врет о своем имени, не задумываясь, насколько Оскару наплевать. К его приходу Оскар разливает вино, достает фрукты. Рейнольду надо расслабиться и перестать стесняться. Он приходит именно за этим. Наивный старомодный юноша, который не хочет вступать в отношения с женщиной до свадьбы, но пока свободен, хочет научиться доставлять удовольствие. 

Чего хотят женщины, как понравиться им? Как сделать так, чтобы им было приятно?

У Оскара есть опыт. Любой.

Он садится на край постели, поджимает ногу, заправляет за ухо прядку и говорит.

Женщинам нравятся самые разные мужчины, а чтобы доставить удовольствие достаточно восхищаться и любить. Оскар покажет, как сделать любую желанной. 

Его тело отличается, но все люди похожи, не так ли? Пусть Рейнольд попробует, как нравится ему.

Несколько часов пролетают незаметно, а Оскару бывает жаль расставаться с этим милым юношей. Хотя было бы лучше, если бы тот перестал ходить в бордель, притворяясь сам перед собой, а завел бы нормальные здоровые отношения.

Встречаются и такие, как Вальтер. Его Оскар ждет, облокотившись на стол и отставив задницу. Всегда делает вид, что пишет что-то, хотя на самом деле просто выжидает. К приходу Вальтера надо готовиться заранее, зато тогда обоим будет хорошо. Он стягивает штаны, отвешивает звонкий удар по заднице, а потом натягивает Оскара на себя в одно движение.

“Ты готовился”, — рычит он на ухо, чтобы потом укусить.

Дурацкий вопрос, поэтому Оскар не отвечает, просто двигается в такт. Вальтеру нравится помогать ему кончить ладонью. Крупные пальцы с шершавыми подушечками немного царапают кожу, но очень подходят к его грубоватым ласкам.

Потом Вальтер снимет одежду и завалится на постель, а Оскар останется подпирать стену, переплетя руки и ноги. Иногда они просто смотрят друг на друга, иногда Вальтер хлопает ладонью рядом с собой, подзывая, иногда Оскар изучает его, а потом подходит сам.

Вальтер огромен и волосат, как медведь. Его приятно оседлать, да и ему нравится смотреть, как Оскар отдается — медленно и тягуче.

Вальтер берет час, редко больше. Иногда после встреч появляются синяки — тогда ему выставляют дополнительный счет, который он всегда оплачивает.

И есть третий, особенный клиент.

— Добрый вечер, — говорит он обволакивающим, бархатистым голосом, который парализует, лишая воли. — Как прошел твой день?

Иногда Оскар готов застонать только от этого приветствия — тогда он складывает руки за спиной, чтобы Пауль мог перехватить их браслетами наручников. Иногда — скрещивает на груди, и тогда его ждет объятие, вдумчивые прикосновения, неторопливые ласки.

Паулю нужно полное обладание, и Оскар наслаждается собственной принадлежностью. Все проблемы отступают, все вопросы остаются в какой-то другой жизни. Здесь и сейчас его ведут мягкие, уверенные приказы, а он сам становится центром чужой вселенной.

Клиентам не принято отказывать, даже если предыдущая встреча прошла не очень удачно, а Оскару стоило бы взять перерыв, чтобы привести тело в порядок. Попытка отделаться губами в тот день провалилась — Пауль чувствовал фальшь.

Сначала пришлось показать себя, потом дать заживляющую мазь. Сначала Пауль втирал ее снаружи, а потом внутри до тех пор, пока Оскар не выгнулся дугой, чтобы захлебнуться собственным криком. Он кончал долго, судорожно втягивая воздух и боясь возвращаться в мир, где надо будет смотреть в глаза клиенту.

Пауль выглядел довольным, хотя по его лицу едва ли можно было что-то разобрать.

По крайней мере утешительный поцелуй был искренним.

В их встречи именно Оскар стонал и начинал просить больше. Именно он получал удовольствие или рассказывал, как именно он хочет, чтобы Пауль подготовил его в этот раз.

Пауль щедр. Он оплачивает вечер до самого утра, даже если иногда он встает посреди ночи и уходит. Оскар так и не научил его себя будить. “Ты слишком уютно спишь”.

Та встреча началась с привычного “Добрый вечер”.

Оскар впервые не почувствовал ласкающего прикосновения голосом, поэтому обернулся почти сразу.

— У меня сегодня необычная просьба, — сказал Пауль, тщательно рассмотрев его. — Я не хочу чувствовать себя клиентом.

Оскар замер тогда. Заправил челку за ухо, раздумывая, а потом подошел и обнял, уткнувшись носом в шею.

— Добрый вечер. Как ты сегодня?

Они говорили о ерунде, обсудили отпуск мечты и что Оскар хотел бы витражное окно в доме: подставишь лицо под рассеянный свет и станешь разноцветным. Пауль выиграл в шахматы, но бездарно проиграл в карты. Они немного смеялись, обсуждая какую-то глупость вроде порабощения мира, а потом Оскара начало клонить в сон. Он усиленно старался не спать, но, когда Пауль его обнял и притянул к плечу, сдерживаться стало невозможно. Кажется, он даже отключился на несколько минут, пока Пауль не поцеловал его в макушку.

— Может быть ляжем?

Оскар быстро разделся и, стоило Паулю лечь, обнял его, устроив голову на груди. Хотелось сохранить ощущение близости как можно дольше, но Оскар все же спросил.

— Что-то случится?

— Да, — помедлив ответил Пауль. — Я не уверен, что смогу прийти еще раз.

— Все будет хорошо, — улыбнулся Оскар, пусть его улыбку и не было видно в темноте.

Они проспали, и утро прошло суетливо. Перед уходом, Оскар сказал:

— Я предупредил Мадам, сегодняшняя встреча за мой счет. Иначе ты был бы клиентом, — улыбка вышла естественно и легко, Пауль долго смотрел ему в глаза, но ничего не сказал.

Когда он уже взялся за ручку двери, чтобы уйти, Оскар добавил в спину: 

— Даже у шлюхи должна быть мечта о принце, который явится и заберет ее из борделя. Мечты должны быть красивыми.

Пауль вздрогнул — Оскар впервые осознал, какая у него худая спина, — и вышел.

***  
День в магазине выдался на редкость скучным. Оскар развешивал пиджаки и составлял в голове бесконечный список домашних дел. Даже маленькая квартирка успевала превращаться в склад, который надо было регулярно вычищать. Возможно, если бы он посвящал уборке каждый день хотя бы по пятнадцать минут, работа была бы более посильной, но, увы, природа не наградила его страстью к быту.

Иногда Оскару казалось, что лучше бы он продолжил трудовые подвиги на постельном поприще. С другой стороны, он становился все старше, а клиентов определенно привлекала милая мордашка, совмещающая наивность и разврат в одной картинке.

Накопленных денег хватило на билет до столицы, аренду квартирки и роскошь плохо оплачиваемой работы. Зато не пыльно.

Очаровывать мужчин Оскар умел профессионально, поэтому и продавец готовой одежды из него вышел отличный. С первых секунд Оскар мог найти подход к клиенту. Одним он прикидывался женоподобным юношей, другим — взрослым солидным мужчиной, который точно знает, как нужно одеваться, чтобы в тебе в первую очередь замечали умный взгляд, а не отвисший живот.

Простая, размеренная жизнь, разве что встречаться Оскар ни с кем не спешил. Секса в его жизни некоторое время назад было столько, что хватило на несколько лет вперед. Правда определенный набор игрушек для индивидуального развлечения лежал под рукой - рядом с кроватью. Там тоже стоило навести порядок.

От этих нехитрых мыслей его оторвал тычок в бок. 

Старший продавец, место которого Оскар планировал занять уже в конце года, заговорщицки подмигнул.

— Иди, твой звездный час. Если ты ему что-то продашь, то ждет тебя любовь и уважение со стороны высокого начальства, я обещаю. Скорее всего даже премия, но в этом я не уверен.

— А если не продам? — философски спросил Оскар. 

— Тогда гнев и расстройство от меня лично. Не заставляй клиента ждать.

Слова напомнили Оскару о прошлых, чудесных днях, когда некоторые клиенты могли очень расстроиться от долгого ожидания.

Когда он вышел в зал из подсобки оказалось, что воспоминания с ним еще ближе.

Пауль стоял в окружении свиты — иначе не назовешь. Охрана и парочка журналистов внимательно следили за тем, как он перебирал вешалки с пиджаками. Оскару даже показалось, что Пауль хотел спрятаться в первом попавшемся магазине, но за ним шли по пятам.

— Добрый вечер, — Оскар явил себя миру и улыбнулся. — Могу ли я помочь вам?

Пауль посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, а потом кивнул.

— С вашим типом фигуры, я бы предложил обратить внимание на другую секцию. Пойдемте.

Пауль безропотно шел за ним по коридорам стеллажей, потом согласно кивнул, когда Оскар достал на выбор несколько вариантов, и даже подчиненно удалился в примерочную.

Через несколько минут — достаточных, чтобы переодеться — раздался приказ:

— Не могли бы вы подойти?

Свита осталась поскуливать за невидимой линией, отделяющей примерочные от зала. Оскар, на правах хозяина, прошел внутрь, просочился сквозь дверь и замер, не зная, как начать разговор.

Пауль взял его за руку и поднес пальцы к губам. Он не говорил ничего, просто стоял так, пока Оскар не влился в него долгим тягучим объятием.

Конечно, встать перед ним на колени было бы более естественным, но Оскар не хотел его подставить. 

— Вам подходит фасон, но я подберу другой цвет. Есть красивый костюм асфальтово-серый.

Оскар дважды возвращался в примерочные, а потом, на оборотной стороне чека оставил свой адрес и телефон. 

— Если у вас возникнут вопросы, то мы всегда будем рады вам помочь.

С пакетом в руке Пауль выглядел нелепо, но до того, как Оскар успел предложить доставку на дом, появился человек, который принял покупки исчез с ними в неизвестном направлении.

Другого ожидать было наивно.

Бордель, в котором Оскар работал, был элитным, а уж вся ночь с одной из лучших шлюх и вовсе была по карману далеко не каждому. Оскар бы за себя платить такие деньги точно не стал, но некоторые считали иначе.

***  
Звонок в дверь оказался неожиданностью. Оскар успел порадоваться, что субботний приступ чистоты не пропал зря. Квартира была приведена в приемлемое состояние и не успела вернуться к первозданному хаосу.

Пауль улыбнулся и протянул пакет с гостинцами.

Пауль согласно кивнул и послушно вымыл руки.

Пауль принял участие в экскурсии по квартире, с интересом осмотрел кухню, гостиную и балкон.

Пауль ожил только тогда, когда Оскар усадил его на диван, а сам уселся верхом. Они целовались до тех пор, пока Пауль не прижал его к себе.

Оскар прекрасно понимал, в чем дело. Один невинный вопрос и встреча швырнет их в прошлое. “Добрый вечер. Как прошел твой день?” — Оскар, будучи не в силах сопротивляться, сложит руки за спиной, склонит голову и подчиниться, как когда-то давно.

Сейчас им обоим нужны другие отношения, по крайней мере Оскару приятно в это верить. Он обязательно напомнит Паулю про их маленькие чувственные ритуалы, но не в этот раз.

— Хочешь есть? — мурлыкнул Оскар на ухо. — У меня есть еда.

— С удовольствием, — ответил Пауль.

Оскару показалось, что тот выдохнул с облегчением от того, что встреча не стала “рабочей”.

Они встречались по вечерам, иногда ходили гулять в соседний парк. Оскар ждал этих дней, но если раньше Пауль оставался на ночь, то теперь уходил.

Оскар закрывал за ним дверь, а потом возвращался в теплую, но, к сожалению, пустую постель.

Просить остаться казалось неправильным, как и напрашиваться смотреть его дом.

Оскар специально не искал подробностей о личной жизни Пауля, его статусе и работе. Не хотелось наткнуться на жену и парочку детишек. Даже если тот был одинок и не связан обещаниями, Оскар прекрасно понимал, что с ним не покажешься на людях. Достаточно и того, что Пауль не брезговал вместе выходить на улицу. Оскар бы сходил вместе в театр или в музей. 

Когда за окном темнело, Оскар зажигал торшер с витражным абажуром и подставлял руку, любуясь. Иногда они просто сидели и читали — каждый свое. Оскар изучал мир высокой моды, Пауль обещал принести ему еще книги. Сослался на свою обширную библиотеку, но Оскар догадывался, что это будет подарок. Ему нечего было подарить в ответ, хотя он бы подарил свое время.

— Я пытался тебя найти, — признался однажды Пауль. — Приехал слишком поздно и не успел.

— Я сменил фамилию, чтобы прошлое не очень бросалось в глаза. Может быть, однажды, я перестану быть просто продавцом и открою свой магазин, но для этого надо учиться.

— Ты не учился?

Пауль вопросительно чуть приподнял бровь, вызвав в Оскаре волну непривычной злости. Пришлось захлопнуть книгу и встать, чтобы самому себе казаться увереннее. Оскар слышал, как голос дрогнул от едва сдерживаемой обиды, но ничего не мог с этим поделать.

— Мать бежала от гнева отца, который обвинил ее в измене. Иначе откуда бы у голубоглазых родителей появился ребенок с карим глазом, не так ли? Она была молода, хороша собой и из некогда богатой семьи, поэтому и ей, и мне повезло — это был хороший бордель, который заботился о своих сотрудниках. Ее никогда не били особенно сильно, как и меня. С десяти лет я начал помогать в зале — встречать гостей, разносить напитки, убирать. В двенадцать мать умерла, и я благодарен Мадам, которая добилась опеки надо мной. Иначе меня бы отправили в детский дом, а оттуда прямиком на войну. В борделе было лучше, а в шестнадцать я начал работать. Хорошие деньги, внимательные клиенты. Тут не до учебы, ты не находишь? Так что да, я едва закончил школу, потому что мне надо было что-то есть и надо было отдать долг Мадам. Ты же не думаешь, что я был благотворительным проектом? Я был вложением, которое должно принести прибыль.

— Ты уехал, когда заработал достаточно денег, чтобы выкупить себя? — спокойно уточнил Пауль, будто Оскар не изливал ему душу, а рассказал о предстоящем ужине.

— И до того, как я стал слишком стар и дешев.

— Почему ты не нашел меня? — Пауль поднялся и сделал шаг навстречу.

— Ты сказал, что это наша последняя встреча, да и я не знал твоего полного имени.

— Я был ранен, поэтому не смог приехать раньше. Прости.

Оскар сделал шаг назад, уворачиваясь от объятия.

— Нет! — выкрикнул он, когда Пауль снова попытался его обнять, скинул с себя руки и спрятался на кухне, привалившись спиной к двери. 

Его трясло.

В первый раз в жизни он не дал к себе прикоснуться и отказал в близости. Тогда, в прошлом, его бы ждало наказание. Он не проверял никогда. Никогда просто не думал о том, что может сказать нет.

Оскар сидел на полу очень долго и, кажется, ненадолго отключился. Вышел в спальню-гостиную, когда стало уже совсем темно. 

Пауль сидел в кресле, и ночник отбрасывал на его руки по-сказочному неровные тени. Спать в такой позе должно было быть совершенно неудобно. Наверное, поэтому Пауль по-военному резко выпрямился, а Оскар застыл от неожиданности.

Прошла вечность, пока он подошел и сел на спинку кресла.

“Спасибо, что не стал выламывать дверь”, — казалось плохими словами благодарности за это молчаливое ожидание.

— Я понимаю, что мы, как говорят, не пара, но мне приятно проводить с тобой время и нравится узнавать новое. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты чувствовал себя чем-то обязанным передо мной, — Оскар расправил плечи, в попытке сохранить достоинство. — Ты не мой клиент, и меня не надо спасать.

Пауль остался сидеть и даже не пошевелился, потом поправил рукава — Оскар обратил внимание на запонки — и отмер окончательно.

— Поздно. Мне пора идти.

Оскар чуть улыбнулся. Пауль действительно уходил примерно в это время, так что заявление можно было считать как окончательным разрывом, так и тем, что Пауль пережил в своей жизни не одну и не две истерики от спутников, поэтому не собирался отвлекаться на мелочи.

Уже в прихожей Пауль сказал:

— Расписание на ближайшие две недели очень плотное, но мне будет приятно, если мы сможем найти вечер, чтобы поужинать вместе. Может быть на этот раз у меня?

Поцелуй в щеку был легким и ни к чему не обязывающим. Оскар еще долго стоял перед закрытой дверью, касаясь щеки пальцами, будто хотел удержать тепло как можно дольше.

***  
— Не волнуйся, все пройдет хорошо, — участливо сказал Пауль, отчего Оскару захотелось взвыть в полный голос. 

Словосочетание “не волнуйся” не помогло успокоиться ни одному человеку в целой галактике за последние пару миллионов лет уж точно!

— Ты переживаешь, что им не понравится магазин или коллекции.

Оскар был благодарен этой зачаточной эмпатии, потому что в обычной время носителем эмоций был Оскар, а Пауль находился рядом, спокойный как камень.

— Немного, — признался Оскар.

Несмотря на то, что Пауль сделал порядочные инвестиции в магазин, сказав, что это его “свадебный подарок”, Оскар не был уверен, что все пройдет гладко и что предприятие окупится. Ему самому хотелось, чтобы магазин приносил прибыль, а не для того, чтобы вернуть долг.

Хотя сама мысль о свадьбе казалась ему глупой. Одно дело иметь любовника своего пола, и совсем другое — сочетаться с ним браком. Военному министру такое могли не простить, хотя Пауль очень внятно сказал не думать о невозможности слишком много.

Оскар было отвлекся на сервировку закусок, но Пауль решил продолжить упражнения в психологической помощи.

— Ты переживаешь, что некоторые могут знать о твоем прошлом, — внятно сказал он, вызвав у Оскара неуместный приступ веселья. 

Пришлось обнять и поцеловать в щеку:

— Если хоть одна сволочь посмеет заикнуться о моем прошлом, то я предложу поделиться историями о том, как эта сволочь об этом узнала. Вижу тут несколько знакомых лиц.

Оскару было практически неловко. Когда они начали выходить вместе оказалось, что Пауль начинал волноваться, если Оскар строил глазки другим мужчинам. Оскара это занимало необычайно, но он старался держать себя в руках, причем, желательно, Пауля. Это было приятно и полезно для них обоих.


End file.
